You Burn Right Through Me
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Mako and Korra get into a heated argument over who is a better firebender so they decide that the only way to find out is to spar against one another. Fire against fire. But, when Mako takes it too far and hurts Korra . . . will she forgive him? Can he make things right?


**Heey there so this is another short story of The Legend of Korra; I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA****.**

* * *

'**You Burn Right Through Me'**

**. . .**

It is a normal day in Republic City . . . it's the time when the sun is at its highest in the baby blue sky, people walking the streets, cars passing by, shopkeepers advertising their shops, kids playing around and then there is the Fire Ferrets training in the gym.

Everything is normal, including a certain Avatar and a certain firebender fighting when they're suppose to be training for an upcoming match.

Bolin made the mistake of leaving the two alone while he goes to meet some fangirl that he promised a date with. Mako and Korra told him to go when he wasn't sure that they could be trusted but after the two yelled at him to leave . . . he did. Wasn't that the biggest mistake Bolin could possibly make?

"You're just mad that I'm a better firebender than you so just admit it!" Korra yells at Mako when she's only inches from his face.

"I'm a natural firebender and you're a natural waterbender! I'm the one that is a better firebender than you!" Mako yells right back at Korra as some of his spit hits her tan face.

"You're just jealous!" Korra throws her hands in the air and yells.

"Jealous? Me . . . jealous of . . . you? Ha! You're really funny Korra! Why can't you just acknowledge that I'm a better firebender than you?!"

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes and chuckles, "The only way you could be a better firebender than me is if I'm dead and even then you still wouldn't be better than me!"

Now it is Mako's turn to roll his deep amber eyes, "You're in denial."

"I'm in denial?! What?! How does that even make sense to you?!" Korra cries out with her hands flying all over the place.

Mako takes a step back then shrugs his shoulders, "Only one way to find out who's better."

"How?" Korra questions as her eyebrows start to rise.

"Why don't we spar? Fire against fire . . . just you and me? What do you say, _Avatar_?"

Korra smirks at Mako and nods, "You're so on. I hope you're ready to lose though."

Mako chuckles and rolls his eyes, "Right . . . whatever. You ready?"

Korra nods as they both get into their fighting stances. They both eye each other and they both know that they don't have any gear on and that they're in their regular clothes, but that doesn't stop them.

Mako and Korra circle one another before throwing fire at each other. Fire hits fire and that's how it goes for the next few minutes. Korra throws a fire kick at Mako but he easily dodges it and throws a fire punch almost hitting her face but she ducks at the last second.

After a few minutes go by and neither one of them looks like they're giving up or losing; they both now start to get nervous and frustrated. They both begin to sweat; the room becomes very hot because of all the fire that is being thrown in every direction.

Korra bites her lip as she throws another fire punch . . . so close but . . . misses, '_Ugh, why can't I just hit him and win this already?! Come on . . . you're the Avatar . . . you have to win. Let's go Korra . . . you could do this . . . I hope.'_ Korra thinks to herself.

Mako huffs as he dodges Korra's attacks and throws his own. Mako starts to think to himself, _'Come on, Mako, you can do this. She's just some stubborn girl who thinks she's better than you . . . you could beat her. You could win this so let's go.'_

Korra jumps in the air and aims a large fire kick at Mako but stops herself in time. She sees that he has his arms covering his face and she doesn't want to hurt the guy . . . the guy she loves . . . so she hits right next to him.

Mako doesn't know she meant to not hit him so he smirks and takes the opportunity to strike Korra and win. Before Korra realizes what Mako is doing it's too late. Mako aims a large fire punch right at Korra's face and she gasps. Korra goes to jump out of the way but she doesn't entirely miss the attack.

The hot flame burns her whole right arm; from her wrist up to her shoulder. Korra falls to the floor and screams in pain, "Ahhh! Oww!"

Korra immediately grabs her right injured arm with her left hand and holds it tightly and lets the tears run down her face. It hurts . . . a lot and Mako doesn't even realize what he just did. He is cheering and smirking that he won and doesn't even notice that Korra is on the floor crying in pain.

"Ha! I beat you! Told you I was a better firebender than you! I told-" Mako cuts himself off when he sees Korra holding her right arm and he could see the burnt mark starting to form.

Before the speechless Mako could say anything Korra stands up slowly and shakes her head, sending her tears flying off her face and onto the floor.

Mako takes a step towards Korra but she backs up, "No! Get away from me!"

With that said, Korra runs out of the gym and without realizing it she passes a very confused and concerned Bolin.

Bolin didn't even have the chance to say anything to his waterbending friend because self- consciously she runs up the stairs towards the brothers' apartment.

Once Korra makes it inside the brothers' apartment, she realizes it's too late to go back down the stairs and to the island so she bites her lip and tries to think of a place to go where they can't bother her. Korra knows that the two brothers will be coming up in here and chasing after her so without realizing where her legs are taking her . . . she ends up locking herself in Mako's bedroom.

Of course it just HAD to be Mako's room that she ran into but she didn't have time to switch rooms because she hears the door to the apartment open then slam shut.

Korra sits in the corner of the room and cries. She pulls her knees up tightly against her chest and she uses her left hand to hold her right arm. The pain is unbearable. Her skin is peeling off, it's red and bleeding. Her entire right arm is burnt and it was all Mako's fault . . . he just had to prove a point. She purposely missed him so she wouldn't hurt him and how does he return the favor? He hits her and burns her arm.

There is no water in the room so she can't even heal the wound herself and she wasn't going to take the risk of jumping out the window and into the ocean because it would be way too hard to bend with one arm . . . her right arm hurts so much she can't even move it so there is no way she is able to bend with it.

Korra tries to keep her crying quiet as she listens to Mako and Bolin yell at each other.

"What did you do to her?! I left you guys alone for an hour and this is what I come back to?!" Bolin yells at his older brother.

Mako huffs and throws his arms in the air, "I'm sorry, Bo! I didn't mean to hurt her! We were both arguing over who was a better firebender and then we decided to spar. The fight was even and going okay until she missed me and- and I took advantage of it and I hit her. I'm so- so sorry. Bo . . . I didn't mean to hurt her."

Bolin lets out a loud sigh, "Mako . . . you shouldn't be saying sorry to me. You didn't hurt me . . . you hurt Korra. You have to make things right with her . . . and she's in here somewhere since this is the only other place to go since she ran up the stairs."

Mako and Bolin begin to search the house and it wasn't long until the door to Mako's room turns but doesn't open. Korra then hears Bolin shout out to his brother, "She's in here, Mako! The doors locked so she has to be in here."

Korra hears footsteps coming towards the door and a soft knock hits the door, "K- Korra . . . can- can you please open the door? It's Mako. I know you're probably mad at me or whatever but just let me look at your arm. You can't heal yourself when there is no water near you. Please- please just open up the door. Korra . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm a jerk and an idiot."

Korra leans her head against the wall and lets the new silent tears run down her face. She bites her lip and tries to hold back a loud cry because of the pain. She whimpers and closes her eyes tightly.

She listens to Mako's soft, shaky voice speak again, "K- Korra . . . please open up the door. I'm so sorry . . . Korra . . . Korra please."

Mako leans his head against the door and lets a small tear run down his face. Bolin gasps quietly as he sees his brother cry against the door but he decides to not say anything and to just go wait on the couch.

Silence passes for the next few moments until the door to Mako's room slowly turns and opens. Mako takes a step back from the door and watches Korra stand at the door way. Her hair is a mess and tears are rolling down her cheeks and falling to the floor. Korra has her left hand over her right arm and holds it tightly.

Mako bites her lip but before he could say something, Korra turns around and sits on Mako's bed. Mako follows Korra into the room and sits next to her on the bed.

Mako looks down at Korra's burnt arm then he slowly looks up at her sad face. His favorite usual happy blue eyes that usually lights up his day are now grey and filled with sadness.

"Korra . . . I am so, so sorry for doing this to you." Mako begins, "I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I was frustrated and I just wanted to prove to you that I was strong and a good firebender."

Korra looks down and bites her lip, "M- Mako . . . when I was in the air and I was about to kick you . . . I missed on purpose. I didn't want to hurt you because I knew I was going to hit you in the face and I didn't want to do that to you."

Mako moans and rubs his face with his hands, "Now . . . I feel even worse . . . and I didn't even know that was possible."

Korra chuckles and shrugs her left shoulder since her right one hurts way too much to move it, "Mako . . . it's okay. It was an accident and I know you didn't mean it. But I'm not going to lie to you . . . it hurts . . . really bad."

Mako puts his thumb to Korra's cheek and wipes her tears, "I'm so sorry. Can you heal yourself or no?"

Korra shakes her head slowly, "I can't do it with one hand; I'm not that good at it yet."

Mako stands up from the bed and is about to leave the room to get something but Korra stops him.

"Mako?" Korra shyly asks the firebender.

"Yeah? I'll be right back. I'm going to get some first aid and wrap up your arm." Mako replies but Korra's voice stops him again.

"Mako . . . can I- can I hold your scarf?" Korra asks then instantly looks down and chews on her lip.

Mako gives the girl that he has feelings for but would never admit it a small smile and nods. He unwraps the scarf from his neck and hands it to Korra. Korra looks up at Mako handing her the scarf and she smiles at him then she takes it.

By the time Mako gets everything he needs and tells Bolin what's going on, he enters his room to find a sleeping Avatar. Korra has his scarf wrapped around her neck and the end of it is in her right hand and she is curled up in his bed.

Mako smiles then sits on the edge of the bed. He watches her peacefully sleep but when a noise is heard from the kitchen –Bolin probably dropped something or Pabu knocked something over- Korra's eyes slowly begin to open.

Korra looks around then flinches at the new pain that is hitting her arm. She tries to ignore it and when she looks at the edge of the bed she sees Mako sitting there watching her sleep.

"Hey there, City Boy." Korra smirks at the nickname then sits up slowly.

Mako smiles at her and moves slower to her. He opens the first aid kit and starts to take out the medicine that he will be using on her arm. Korra starts to get nervous so she takes a deep breath.

"How much is this going to hurt exactly?" Korra slowly questions as Mako takes her left arm.

Mako looks up at her and shakes his head, "Not a lot."

That was a complete lie.

Korra starts screaming and new cold tears start to fall from her face from all the pain. Whatever Mako was putting on Korra's arm . . . it stings and burns. Korra continues to flinch as he touches it but he keeps a tight grip on the red, worn out scarf.

After a good eight minutes Mako finally finishes with her arm. He put medicine on the arm then he wrapped it up; from her wrist to her shoulder.

Korra is breathing heavily and her eyes are still closed . . . she's too scared and in pain to open them. Mako pulls Korra in a surprising hug and holds her tightly in his strong arms.

Korra then burst out crying into his arms and holds him tightly against her. Mako strokes her hair and whispers into her ear.

Korra buries her face in his chest and takes a long, deep breath, "Mako . . . I'm tired. Can- can I stay here for the night?"

Mako nods and kisses the top of her head, "Of course. I'll call Tenzin in a few minutes and let him know. Hopefully your arm should be better tomorrow . . . again, Korra, I'm so, so sorry."

Korra looks up at him and smirks, "There is a way to make it up to me."

"How?" Mako questions and begins to get nervous.

Korra chuckles and bats her blue eyes at him, "You could admit that I'm a better firebender than you. And Mako . . . to me you're my hero . . . you don't have to worry about me thinking your strong or better than me. Also, you are a great firebender."

Mako smiles at Korra, "You're a better firebender than me . . . and there is something else I want to tell you or well more like admit to you."

Korra cocks her head to the side, she's still in his tight, strong arms and she questions him, "What?"

"Korra, I love you." Mako simply and slowly says.

Korra gasps but then slowly smirks, "Well that's good . . . because I love you too."

Mako and Korra laugh then Mako slowly leans his head down and kisses Korra slowly and passionately.

A few hours later and Mako and Korra are lying on the bed; both sleeping. Bolin fell asleep in the couch with Pabu on his chest after checking in on how Korra was doing.

Korra is sleeping peacefully in her new boyfriend's arms and is cuddled up close to him. She has her head on his chest and he has his arms around her, holding her protectively against him. Korra fell asleep first and then after watching her peacefully sleep, Mako finally fell into the sleep that his brother and new girlfriend are in.

Mako knows that he has a lot of making it up to do . . . he has to make it up to Korra a lot but he is willing to do anything for the stubborn water tribe girl. He loves her and she loves him . . . that's all that matters at his point and he knows that they will be together for the rest of their lives no matter what kind of fights they get into or whatever happens to them. They are together and that's what they plan on being.

That's all that counts right now and all that matters . . . them being together and their future family they plan on having together.

* * *

**Well, that's it! I really hope that you liked it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**Thanks For Reading!**** ^_^**


End file.
